D'Vorah
D'Vorah is a Kytinn, a species of colonial insects living inside. She made her debut in the 2015 fighting game Mortal Kombat X. She lives in Outworld and serves as Kotal Kahn's first minister. She was voiced by Kelly Hu. Appearance D'Vorah's physical appearance draws on several insect motifs. Her skin takes the appearance of a yellow chitinous hide with four wing/pincers jutting out from her back. The back of her head is adorned with black markings and her lips are naturally black. On the heels of her feet are what looks like high heel wedges. Her eyes are compound, possessing the same fractured appearance as a fly's eyes. All of her teeth are sharp and pointed, exhibiting possible carnivorous eating habits. D'Vorah wears a black top and hood, spiked gauntlets on her arms armored ringlets on her forearms, and armored shin guards. A single scarab-shaped piece of jewelry with a green centered gem rests around her neck. Biography Hailing from the Arnyek Islands, D'Vorah's realm was conquered by Shao Kahn and she chose to serve the dark emperor to avoid becoming a slave. Rising in political power, D'Vorah now serves Kotal Kahn as his second in command and closest adviser, assisting him in the civil war against Mileena. ''Mortal Kombat X'' comic series ? ''Mortal Kombat X'' ? ''Mortal Kombat 11'' D'Vorah returns as a playable character in the upcoming Mortal Kombat 11. She was revealed on February 5th, 2019. Powers and Abilities D'Vorah's insect affinity gives her control over several different type of large bugs and winged insects. She is able to use bugs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacking to sealing wounds. Her natural extra limbs give her give her lethal pincers to use in combat and allow her to fly to a degree. She is one of the few to have a regeneration factor as shown in the comics, she was able to reform from a swarm of insects after being torn in half by a possessed Reiko. Relations Allies * Shao Kahn (killed by Raiden and the Elder Gods, revived in MK 11) * Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) * Shinnok * Shang Tsung (returns in DLC for MK 11) * Revenants * Revenant Liu Kang (dead) * Revenant Kung Lao (dead) * Revenant Smoke (MIA) * Revenant Kitana (MIA) * Revenant Kabal (dead) * Nightwolf * Revenant Kurtis Stryker (MIA) * Revenant Sindel (MIA) * Netherrealm Demons * Chaosrealmers * Kano * Frost * Triborg (MIA) * Rain (MIA) * Jarek (MIA) * Skarlet (MIA) * Tanya (MIA) * Noob Saibot (MIA) * Black Dragon * Kollector (MIA) * Drahmin (killed by Quan Chi) * Moloch (killed by Kitana) * Goro (dead) * Onaga * Red Dragon * Daegon * Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie, and Jacqui in MKX comics) * Geras * Kronika * Young Kano (from original timeline) * Young Cyrax (from original timeline) * Young Sektor (from original timeline) * Young Kabal (from original timeline MIA) Enemies * Kitana Kahn * Tarkata * Baraka * Earthrealm heroes * Kotal Kahn * Jade * Raiden * Ermac * Erron Black * Ferra & Torr * Reptile * Saurian * Shokan * Edenian * Sonya Blade * Special Forces * Johnny Cage * Jax Briggs * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Fujin * Sareena * Bo' Rai Cho * Li Mei * Kenshi Takahashi * Jacqui Briggs * Cassie Cage * Takeda Takahashi * Kung Jin * Young Liu Kang (from original timeline) * Young Sonya Blade (from original timeline) * Young Scorpion (from original timeline) * Young Johnny Cage (from original timeline) * Young Kung Lao (from original timeline) * Young Jax Briggs (from original timeline) Quotes Gallery D'Vorah Fullbody-0.png D’Vorah mk11.jpg Groupmk11.png Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-50-11-1.jpg|D'Vorah reviving herself in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Screenshot 2015-04-12-10-59-01-1.jpg|D'Vorah in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. MKX_D'Vorah_Official_Render.png D'Vorah.jpg Mortal_kombat_x mobile game.png Mortal_kombat_x mobile game 2.png D 'vorah_render.png D'VorahSupportKards.png D'vorah Wretch Alternate Costume.jpg MKX_D'vorah_Concept_Art_1.png MKX_D'vorah_Concept_Art_2.png Mortal Kombat X_Dvorah_Intro_Cove_02.jpg MKX_Sub-Zero_and_D'Vorah_at_the_cove.jpg MKX_credits_D'Vorah.png|D'Vorah in the credits. Trivia *D'Vorah is the fifth character with the ability to fly, the first four being Ermac, Sindel, Nitara, and Onaga. **She is the third character to have wings, the first two being Nitara and Onaga. **She is the second female character to have wings, the first being Nitara. *D'Vorah is the only character in the Mortal Kombat X story mode that can perform a Fatality during a Quick-Time Event. Navigation pl:D'Vorah Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Trickster Category:Spy Category:Imprisoned Category:On & Off Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Femme Fatale Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Comic Book Villains